1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display and touch technology, and more particularly to a display device and a touch panel having touch functions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, operating principles of touch panels relate to connecting touch chips with touch electrodes via metallic lines so as to periodically charge or discharge the touch electrodes. Capacitance of pixels may be changed when the touch electrodes are touched by fingers. Coordinates of the touch points may be determined when the detected voltage, current, or charges are feedback to the chips via the metallic lines. Usually, the metallic lines between the touch electrodes and the driving control chips are on the same film, which is manufactured by exposure process. Traditional exposure process may cause short circuit due to a variety of particles or electrostatic, which results in failed touch electrodes. Especially, the failed possibility may increase for the area having a higher density of circuits.
Thus, it is needed to provide a liquid crystal device and a touch panel having touch functions to overcome the above problems.